Arms of Safety
by Caithlinn13
Summary: It was late and Haruhi had missed the last bus, so she decided to walk all the way home. A decision she came to regret. (one-shot?)
1. Chapter 1 - Twin Orbs of Safety

**A/N My first fic and story in a different language than my mother tongue. I hope I did good... ^^' Also my first try at Ouran High School Host Club. I had to do an story between 130 and 180 words (it ended up being more than 450.. x3) while we got the first sentence. But I wanted to do something angsty and I searched for some ideas. First I had to call her Zoe, but when I got inspiration from OHSHC I decided to do a fanfic. I hope you'll like it. Tell me if I should keep this up and write something like this for the other main characters too. :)**

**Read and Review please! :D**

**~Blessed be, Caithlinn**

* * *

**Twin orbs of safety**

It was late and Haruhi had missed the last bus, so she decided to walk all the way home. A decision she came to regret.

The long walk home was something she only did when trying to calm her mind, or in those rare cases when she'd missed the bus. As was the case today. But it was dark and chilly and the cold breeze didn't help at all.

She snuggled deeper into her scarf and took a worried look at the sky. Clouds were collecting at an alarming rate. She knew it would be impossible to avoid getting wet, but she desperately hoped it wouldn't turn into a thunderstorm. That it'd be just rain.

She shivered. Somewhere she knew it would be a thunderstorm.

A raindrop fell on her nose. Another one on her hair. And one on her hand, and on her cheek. Until it was pouring and Haruhi quickened her pace. Hopefully she would be home soon.

An ominous sound filled her ears and goose bumps gathered all over her arms. Her eyes widened when she saw the first lightning flash.

She started to run, trying and failing to reach a safe place to shelter from the rain.

Another thunder, another lightning flash. She trembled in fear while looking desperately for a place to hide.

There was that ominous sound again, and it almost drowned the sound of someone shouting her name.

Her name? Who would be calling her name?

Shaking, she turned around to search for the one shouting.

There. Not one but two people were trying to get her attention.

She knew them. Why were they here?

She took a step forward, trying to stay upright while her shaking legs tried to take her towards the twins who were running towards her.

The next thing she knew was a hug from both sides. She let out a sob and whispered their names. Both boys flinched when hearing the tremor in her voice. They glanced at each other before leading her towards a waiting car.

A towel was wrapped around her while the boys comforted her during the sounds of thunder. She had her eyes closed and it didn't take long for her to fall in an exhausted sleep.

The twins took Haruhi to their home, knowing that Haruhi her dad wasn't home, after simultaneously deciding that they would not let her suffer through this alone.

Haruhi's eyes fluttered open, the warmth surrounding her was comforting and calming and she was wondering what could provide such a feeling of safety.

She was greeted by the sight of the two boys, curled up at her side like cats. Her eyes widened at the sight before smiling softly.

'Thank you, Hikaru, Kaoru,' she whispered. Then she closed her eyes and let herself drift off into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2 - Calm Safety Within the Storm

**A/N Konnichiwa! Here's the second chapter. :) I hope you'll like it. Though please keep in mind that English is not my native language, so there might or might not be a lot of mistakes...**

**Thank you so much for all the fav's and follows and reviews! :D It's such a treat when you come home from a long day and open your mailbox and see someone read your story and liked it enough to follow/fav/review it. ^^ So please keep doing that! :D**

**Something different: please read the A/N below!**

**R&R please! :D And if you have a request... ;) I might look at it.. If you review. :3**

* * *

**Calm Safety Within the Storm**

The second time a thunderstorm surprised her outside, was when she was walking home from a friend's house. One of her old friends from junior high had asked for her help and she agreed. It was a beautiful day, with the sun shining bright and just a hint of a soft breeze.

She'd used her money for food and bills, so she couldn't take the bus back home. She had to walk.

Though she didn't mind that, after all, the weather was nice.

Until the wind started blowing. And with the wind, dark clouds took over the peaceful, blue sky.

Haruhi shivered, fearing the worst, and she glanced around, searching for shelter.

She couldn't find anything.

So Haruhi started running, hoping to find somewhere she could hide. In only minutes the rain came pouring down and in only seconds she was soaking wet.

Then she heard the sound of thunder, and she tried to hold back a sob.

Tears gathered in her eyes after the first lightning flash, and she tried to run even quicker. There had to be somewhere she could hide, Haruhi thought, flinching when there was once again a lightning flash.

She found it difficult to keep running. It was as if her body was receiving signals as to curl up somewhere safe, away from the storm.

The sound of thunder was overwhelming and pressing her hands against her ears didn't help. At all. Though she kept trying to block out the ominous sound.

She'd stopped running. Simply huddling against a nearby wall, head on her knees, arms pressed against her legs while her hands still on her ears. Eyes shut tight, still soaking wet, the rain still pouring down.

Haruhi trembled whenever she heard thunder or saw the lightning flash through her closed eyes, as she sat sobbing and scared at the side of the road. Hoping it would stop soon.

She screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she lashed out, her mind in survival mode. Trying to hit what was a potential threat.

A hug surprised her. The soft whisper of her name was almost lost in the sound of thunder, but she heard it and her eyes widened when she recognized the voice, before closing them to shut out the lightning. Her hands desperately grasped the shirt of the one trying to comfort her. Sobs wrecked her thin frame when she whispered his name over and over again, scared out of her mind.

She didn't notice him sliding his arms under her legs and carrying her bridal style towards a waiting car. He wrapped her inside a warm blanket and put her beside him, in the space between him and his protégé. Honey was already asleep but he unconsciously noticed Haruhi's distress. Mumbling something while turning, he wrapped one arm around his bunny and used the other one to push himself half onto Haruhi.

Haruhi was still trembling and still clutching onto Mori's clothes. Her eyes shut tight and silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

Mori put one of his long arms around her cold shoulder and pressed her closer, trying to rub some warmth into the shivering body curled up beside him.

He watched her relax just a little, but enough to actually fall asleep. And with her sleeping on his chest, they drove home.

* * *

When Haruhi woke up, dried tears on her cheeks, she noticed something warm pressing against her leg, using it as pillow. She grasped the blanket and held it up, giving her access to the sight of Honey, curled up with his stuffed bunny.

She laughed slightly and searched for the one saving her from the storm.

She smiled when she saw him, sitting on a chair by the bed, his head on his arms. Asleep.

'Thank you,' Haruhi whispered, with a grateful look in her eyes.

She let her head fall back in the soft pillows and while petting and stroking Honey's hair she slowly fell back asleep.

* * *

**A/N ****I got asked to do a NekoHaru story. And I'm willing to try it, though I really have no idea what to write about. The request was from Vanity Insanity, a guest, so I can't PM you... What did you have in mind when asking? Cause as I said, I'm willing to try and write it, if I have some idea to write down. If anyone could help a bit with that, it would be much appreciated. If not, I'll try and write a chapter with NekoHaru for this story. **

**As I said before: If you have a request, just review or PM me.  
I like writing, so taking requests is the perfect oppertunity. Though it might take some time..  
I take requests for:  
Ranger's Apprentice  
Rise of the Guardians  
How To Train Your Dragon  
Ghost Hunt  
Kuroko No Basket  
Ouran High School Host Club  
Free!  
Natsume Yuujin-Chou**

**Anyways, thank you so much for reading! Please review! :)**

**~Blessed be, Caithlinn**


	3. Chapter 3 - Unexpected Safety

**A/N Soooo here's another chapter. I got a request to add some NekoHaru, so I thought; that might be interesting.**

**So here it is. Have fun reading. Remember to review. :D I love reading reviews! Thanks for all the fav's follows and reviews!**

**Disclaimer: do not own. Unfortunately never will.**

* * *

She didn't expect a storm heading over the building when she was still in school. Still in class even, and though she did her best not to show anything, the tensing of her body whenever she heard the thunder or saw a lightning flash was very much visible to anyone who might look at her.

Like the twins.

Haruhi did notice the worried glances they tried to hide, which they kinda failed at, but decided to ignore them. They would only fuss over her and she didn't want that at school.

However, the storm was far from over. She heard the thunder getting closer and she shivered. She knew that she couldn't pretend she wasn't afraid. That, and the whole host club would probably go look for her, since all of them knew of her fear.

So as soon as classes were over, Haruhi decided to disappear until the storm had passed.

She slipped through the doors, through the hallways that the other students were quickly filling since the classes were over for a while.

The noise drowned out the worst of the thunder, and though she was grateful for that, she still sought for a more quite place. Which normally would be a library or an empty room, but the library was a sea of people chattering, and any empty room was either locked or a closet of some sort.

She gritted her teeth, determined not to show her fear to the other students, or to break down crying. She was a strong girl. Why did she feel so weak when it came to thunder and lightning?

Haruhi's step faltered when a particularly loud thundering sound filled her ears, and she tensed. The lightning flash came only a second later and shook her out of her freighting daze.

Why were all the rooms occupied?

Trembling she checked room after room, hallway after hallway, closet after closet. Tears gathered in her eyes, but she was determined not to let them spill, still opening door after door.

Until a hand grabbed her from behind and dragged her inside a dark room. Empty except for the black-clad male with a single burning candle in his hand.

Haruhi focused her wide eyes on the hand puppet in his other hand. 'Nekozawa-san,' she whispered.

The black male nodded and the puppet urged her to the sofa standing in the back, half hidden by a black curtain.

She hesitated but sat down.

Uneasily, she looked around and noticed that the sound of thunder was almost inaudible. A relieved look spread over her face while relaxing a little on the sofa.

A black blanket was pushed into her hands by Nekozawa, who smiled shyly.

Haruhi smiled back, but tensed when she saw a lightning flash.

Nekozawa turned and quickly closed the curtains. Walking back he saw the grateful smile she gave him and he blushed a little. Glad that it went unnoticed in the dark room.

Haruhi tried to stay awake, but it seemed that her body shut down every time there was a thunder storm.

She almost didn't notice the gentle hand guiding her to lay down. She didn't notice him pulling the blanket over her trembling body.

A tear spilled out of her eyes as she closed them and fell asleep.

* * *

The black was nice. It was quiet and without thunder and lightning. Still something had her attention.

Or someone.

Someone was caressing her hair. Stroking it by her left ear.

That woke her out of the deep sleep.

Then a loud sound filled her ears, made her tense, but it wasn't thunder.

She opened her eyes, seeing the members of the host club standing in the room.

Wait.

She counted the heads. Six.

Six…? Then who's stroking me?

Her eyes widened and she quickly sat up, seeing Nekozawa sitting on the sofa beside her. His hand still in the air, a surprised look on his face. Followed by a fierce blushing as he averted his eyes.

The look in Haruhi's eyes softened and she gave him a small smile, which made him blush even more.

'Thank you,' she said, sincerity and gratefulness clearly in her voice.

Nekozawa only nodded, still not speaking.

Then Haruhi focused on the stunned males standing in the room, just out of the doorway.

She raised an eyebrow and chuckled when her friends, except from Kyouya, Honey and Mori flushed and each pointed to another, Honey simply smiling and joining in.

Kyouya fiddled with his glasses, trying to act like it was troubling him having to search for her and he walked out of the room. Knowing that the others would soon follow him.

Mori nodded to Haruhi, glad to find her safe and sound instead of in a trembling mess.

Honey smiled brightly waved, dragging Mori with him into the hallway.

The twins and Tamaki started to ramble which was totally not understood.

Haruhi just smiled and the twins each took an arm from the blonde and took him with them, giving Haruhi a little time with Nekozawa.

It was quiet for a moment, till Haruhi said: 'Thank you.'

Nekozawa blushed and mumbled something before ushering her out of the room, smiling once before closing the door.

And Haruhi smiled before walking towards her friends somewhere ahead.

* * *

**A/N Soo what did you think? Please ignore any mistakes, this is not my native language and it's not beta-ed.**

**Next up is Kyouya, a request from KitsunePrideLeader.**

**And I still have one week school left, but after that... Summervacation! :D Hurray!**

**I'm writing a Log Horizon fic, which I plan to have betaed. I'll upload it then. If interested, please check it out.**

**Please review! :D**

**~Blessed be, Caithlinn**


End file.
